Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID) have been used to treat numerous inflammatory conditions. Conditions such as arthritis and cancer require that NSAIDs be taken chronically for extended periods of time. For example, aspirin and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) specific drugs such as, e.g., CELEBREX® (celecoxib capsules) and VIOXX® (rofecoxib) have been shown to reduce some types of cancer by over 50% when taken over a long period of time. Though there are beneficial effects, long-term use even with COX-2 selective agents may have problematic side effects leading to, e.g., gut ulceration and/or thrombosis. Attempts have been made to develop NSAIDs with reduced gut toxicity and/or thrombosis. However, there exists an unmet need for additional NSAIDs having reduced gut toxicity and/or thrombosis.